DESTINY ISNT EVERYTHING
by zaki-kun
Summary: in life destiny shouldn't always be everything. gambling in destiny would not always turn out to be good. NatShiz


**A/N:** okay i'll just put this story up.. since a friend of mine insisted that i should show this to you guys.. hope you don't kill me for my sappy ending.. hope you guys would like it....

**disclaimer:** i don't own any of Mai hime, i just own this fiction ^-^

* * *

Destiny isn't everything.

It was Shizuru's birthday, and she had all of the necessary preparations needed for her party. She invited all of her friends and especially her lover, Natsuki to attend her party. She stated at the invitation that her party will be held at her condominium at exactly 5pm.

She was going to be 24, right enough age for someone to be married. She had already achieved everything she needed. A good house to live, a job which earns more than enough for her own, and a lover which she really liked to see blushing.

Anyways Shizuru planned on making a small bet on her birthday. She always believed in destiny and therefore she decided that the first one who would propose to her on her birthday was the person destined for her. She put everything in her life in this gamble of destiny.

At the time of the party, everyone were having fun and greeting Shizuru happy birthday. Shizuru has her usual smile and thanked the guest for their greetings and presents. She was anxiously waiting for Natsuki, expecting that Natsuki will be the one who will be her destined one.

Natsuki arrived and greeted Shizuru. She gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips and nervously gave Shizuru an envelope and a dead rose.

Seeing a dead rose and an envelope was Natsuki's birthday gift to her, she felt insulted. Anger and sadness filled her face as tears rolled down from her crimson eyes. She went mad and yelled at Natsuki, making her other guests looked at them. They were all disgusted at Natsuki's gift.

"who in their right mind will give their girlfriend a dead rose?" a guest said.

But even before Natsuki could give a response, Reito Kanzaki approached Shizuru. He knelt down before Shizuru and took out a small velvet box. He opened it and revealed a diamond ring.

"Shizuru Fujino, will you marry me?" Reito asked with a toothy smile.

Shizuru was surprised by her friend's sudden question. She didn't know what to answer but the thought of her gamble and anger to Natsuki made her say…

"Yes, I'll marry you Reito."

Natsuki was taken aback by her girlfriend's answer. She wanted to explain but Shizuru just walked away from her together with Reito. She felt her heart broke and just left the condominium.

'_Its destiny and she insulted me!'_ Shizuru thought as she gazes at the ring that Reito gave to her.

A week after the party, Shizuru was at her condominium cleaning and realize that she never did saw Natsuki after her birthday. She tried to ask Natsuki for explanations but her phone's always dead and her house was empty. She continued to clean until a knock on her door. She opened her door and saw a sad Mai Tokiha.

"Shizuru… we need to talk." Mai said sadly.

For some reason Shizuru felt a cold breeze pass her body. What made it weird was it was a cold breeze unlike the breeze of winter. It felt sad as well as scary. She just ignored it for now and led Mai to her living room. She offered the busty woman some tea and Mai just nodded. After a few seconds she got back to Mai and gave her the steaming cup of tea as she sat next to Mai. She smiled and took a sip from her cup before asking Mai what they need to talked about.

Mai took out 2 items from her purse and placed it in the table infront of them. Tears were now forming to Mai's eyes as she stared at the things she placed in the table. "I need you to see this." Mai said sadly.

Shizuru looked at the items and recognized them. It was a dead rose and an envelope, the same things that Natsuki gave to her on her birthday. But she wondered why Mai has it.

"Is Mai insulting me too?" she asked sharply, eyeing the things in her table.

Mai just sighed and took the envelope and gave it to Shizuru. Her hands trembling as she gave the envelope to the brunette. "Read it." She said sadly, tears are now running down from her eyes.

Shizuru did what Mai said and took out the paper that was in the envelope. She looked at it and it read:

_To my dearest Shizuru,_

_The flower is me if ever you'll leave me… I love you my Shizuru, will you marry me?_

_Natsuki_

Shizuru's eyes widen as she read the letter. She tilted the envelope and a ring fell from inside. A ring with an emerald on the middle and an engraved writings _I'll love you forever _were seen in the inner side of the ring. Tears were now rolling down her eyes as she realized that Natsuki did fulfill the destiny she gambled.

"she died at that same night. Bike accident, she was driving too fast and got hit by a truck. She was supposed to live, but she just lost her hope." Mai said softly.

With Mai's words, Shizuru just broke down in tears. She didn't realize everything. She was a fool to gamble her heart to destiny. She couldn't do anything anymore. It was too late for her. it was her stupid mistake to not understanding how Natsuki show her sweetness to her. she then stopped to believed that destiny isn't everything….


End file.
